Yuka Azumi
Yuka Azumi (Azumi Yuka 安積 柚香) is a fictional character in Gakuen Alice. She is the mother of Mikan Sakura and a member of the Anti-Alice Organization Z. She only makes a brief non-speaking appearance in the anime. When people talk of Yuka she is usually referred to as "That Woman", "She" or "That Person". Personality At the age of five, Yuka displays common traits a young girl should have, which includes naivety, emotional attachment to her family, and a heart bearing only innocent intentions. She is very emotional and a bit withdrawn, and as she grows up in the academy, she becomes a more complex character with different dimensions to her personality. During her childhood, Yuka has often displayed maturity compared to her peers. She is also quite intelligent, as shown when her classmates consult her about their lessons at school. However, she seems to be a bit naive and slow about certain things. She can be friendly with others, but maintains an air of solitude. She gets along with kids her age but simply refuses to trust adults. She is also shown to be a very introspective person and generally appears indifferent. Through Izumi Yukihira's influence, Yuka starts to open up and becomes more cheerful. As Yukihira continues to help and support her, Yuka eventually falls in love with him. Yuka has the tendency to be very reckless, best shown when she tries to escape from the academy numerous time even though she'll only end up getting hurt. When needed, Yuka can exhibit considerable resourcefulness. She has also demonstrated perceptiveness when it comes to people's mental and emotional state. Yuka is loyal to her friends. Another main trait of hers is her selflessness. She often acts like a big sister to Narumi and scolds him whenever he does something bad. Because of her rare Alice, she is desired by the Elementary School Principal to the point that he won't hesitate to use her friends against her. Knowing this, she undergoes a great deal of emotional stress whenever her friends are in danger because of her. Her friendship with Luna Koizumi is also strained due to the principal's influence. However, she has honestly treated Luna as a good friend and never thought badly of her. She appears to be quite self-deprecating and often blames herself for the unfortunate events that fall upon those who are close to her. The tragedy that happened to Yukihira made her emotionally driven and seemingly more assertive. Her experiences in the academy have arguably shaped her into a strong and independent woman. Appearance Yuka has straight silky brown hair, which she wears down with bangs covering her forehead. In her youth her hair flows down to her waist, but she cut her hair shorter after Kaoru's death. From then on, she is seen wearing her hair short cropped to hang around her face. Her eyes are sometimes depicted as brown or amber in the colored pictures of the manga. She has fair skin and a good figure. Even at the age of 29, Yuka still retains her youthful appearance.She is around Tsubasa's height, shown when she inserted an alice stone in his body. During her days in the academy, Yuka has been shown wearing the standard female uniforms from all divisions due to the fact she started from elementary to high school there. In her first debut in the manga and for the majority of the series, Yuka's outfit consists of a short-sleeved shirt underneath a brown jacket, cargo pants and boots. She also wears sunglasses and fingerless gloves. Because she is targeted by the academy, Yuka, along with her trusted companion Shiki Masachika, dons many outfits and disguises to hide herself. File:Yuka5yearsold.jpg|Yuka age 5. File:Yukalonghair.jpg|Yuka in her teens. File:Teenage-Yuka.jpg|Yuka in her summer uniform. File:Yuka_Azumi_manga.jpg|Yuka's current apperance. Background At the age of five, Yuka was left at Gakuen Alice by her parents, who actually sold her to the academy. She comes off as an intelligent and innocent girl who would get along with other kids, but did not trust adults. Yuka is seen trying to escape many times only to be stopped by Izumi Yukihara, her teacher, athough Yuka's main reason for escaping is because she only wanted to see her parents and two siblings. Later in the story, she becomes close friends with Luna Koizumi, a student rumored to be dangerous because of her alice. Luna somehow becomes obsessed with Yuka and follows her everywhere. Nevertheless, the two share a good relationship. Things change between them when Yuka accidentally used her Stealing-Alice on Luna for the first time and stole the ESP's attention from Luna. This is when the rumors about her being the ESP's lover start. She then becomes friends with Narumi L. Anjo, although she was was forced to by Yuki at first. One day, Narumi uses his alice on her and she runs off out in embarssement. Yukihira goes after her and gives her his alice stone. Yuka and Narumi keep their distances until Yuka finds out about how Narumi got injured from a mission. Upon arriving in his room, Narumi tells her to steal his alice. Yuka does this, and it is revealed that Narumi has many alice stones in him. Afterwards the two fall asleep. When Yuka wakes up she notices that the alice stones are gone and is told by Narumi that he 'put it away' and hands her his alice stone. Yuka is later taken to the Hana Hime Den by Kaoru, who tells her that Hana Hime can protect her from the ESP, but she must learn to take care of herself. Kaoru suggests that Yuka's steal alice could be useful if she learns to insert the alice stones in others. At Hi-Sama's request she puts an alice stone into Hi-Sama, spiking great interest in her. Kaoru then becomes Yuka's most trusted senior and best friend. She meets Shiki, a relative of Hi-sama, and uses her alice to insert an alice stone in him. After this, another rumor about Yuka and Shiki being engaged spread throughout the campus, which Yuka strongly denies. When Kaoru tells her about Narumi's obvious feelings for her, she checks up on Narumi in his room. She receives a confession from him and then Narumi forced Yuka onto the bed and kisses her. But, Yuka rejects him because she only sees Narumi as a friend and brother. Later on, Shiki confesses to her and tells her that he is content with just staying by her side. In the hallways, Yuka meets Luna, who tells her that she is a burden, but is stopped by Shiki. Yuka is hurt by this and runs into Yukihira. During that moment, she confesses her feelings for him. Unfortunately, the teacher rejects her feelings, which makes her wonder if this how Narumi and Shiki felt when she rejected them. When she receives a proposal from the ESP, she runs out the window and is encountered by Yukihira. She tells him she is alright and leaves quickly. At Kaoru's graduation, Kaoru gives Yuka her alice stone and tells her that she is welcome to see her when she can finally leave the academy. She is later introduced to Sakurano and Subaru, who immediately becomes attached to her and in return, she becomes their senior. When it rain starts pouring on them, Yuka and Sakurano use their teleportation alice to head for shelter, but she and Yukihira are put in an awkward position which causes the two to avoid each other more. She is confronted by Yukihira, asking why she is avoiding him and about her rumored engagement with Shiki. Yuka runs away, but Yukihira runs after her confessing his feelings to her. The two then share an embrace in front of everyone in school. Yukihira introduces Yuka to a student named "Rei Serio", who is actually Persona. Yuka, after hearing his story, puts Yukihira's alice stone in Rei, making some of the marks from his alice to fade. Afterwards, Yuka and Yukihira have their first kiss and are seen sleeping together. He then leaves Yuka in his room after receiving a call, but promises her that he would come back. Unfortunately he dies later on that day. Yuka becomes worried when she does not seem him for days. She becomes devastated when she is told about Yukihira's death by Jinno and the HSP. She dashes to the ESP's room and sees Rei crying in a corner which makes her realize that Rei accidently killed Yuki. She then steals his alice stone. The ESP arrives and Yuka takes out a necklace holding four alice stones. She clutches to Kaoru's stone, attempting to see into the ESP's mind to learn the truth about Yukihira's death. The ESP tells Yuka that a barrier is protecting him from her Stealing Alice. She then takes Rei's alice stone and Yukihira's alice stone and uses her "insertion alice" to place it into the ESP's body. Yuka tells him that she cannot forgive him and that she should have done this earlier. Luna and some other people enter the room and Yuka bids goodbye to her. She is later found by Narumi and Misaki injured from trying to breaching the barrier to escape. Yuka tried to leave, but is stopped by Narumi. Yuka replies that Narumi cannot replace Yukihira and pleads that he is needed to change the school from the inside, since she is only able to do this outside. When the ones looking for Yuka are at the door, she is stopped again from leaving, but this time with Narumi trying to use his alice on her. In order to stop him, Yuka uses her stealing alice to steal Narumi's alice receiving a large alice stone, causing Narumi to faint. Yuka then leaves with his alice stone, saying sorry. She teleports to the high school section, where she is surrounded by Jinno, HSP, and Shiki. The HSP notices a glow in Yuka's stomach, saying she is carrying a child. Yuka travels to her parents home using the warp hole. Her parents did not want to care for her because it would only cause them trouble. Knowing how her presence could endanger them, she departs after saying goodbye to her brothers. Yuka spends time on her own until she gives birth to Mikan. She is assisted by Kaoru and his husband in their own home during the delivery. Seeing how an Alice may burden her daughter, Yuka wishes to steal her alice, but Kaoru convinces her that Mikan was born with an alice for a reason. After much time running away from the ESP's men, Yuka decides to go on her own with Mikan, feeling guilty for burdening Kaoru. Before leaving, Yuka gives Kaoru Subaru's healing alice stone. During a very cold winter, Yuka is seen injured and exhausted, while Mikan is very ill. She is found by a old man, who eventually became Mikan's Grandfather, and he takes her into his home even though he knows she is in some sort of trouble. He calls a doctor to care for the two and tells Yuka that he has told the doctor that Mikan is his granddaughter. He also tells Yuka that she has some poison in her arm, urging her to stay until she recovers. Yuka contemplates on what to do, because if she takes Mikan with her, Mikan could die and they could be forced back into the academy. With a heavy heart, Yuka decides to leave Mikan under the care of the old man. When she is found by the pursers, Yuka teleports away and tells the old man to take care of Mikan. She makes a firm decision to never come back, so that the academy would not tie the village to her and find Mikan. Yuka then thinks about her now broken dreams about having a family with Yukihira. She is found unconscious by Shiki, who carries her to safety from the snowstorm. Later on, Yuka and Shiki is seen attacking a clone of the ESP and disappearing with the received alice stones. These attacks have made them criminals by the police. Due to the alices they possessed, they are completely impossible to catch. Yuka is shocked by the revelation, given by Kaoru, that the Z organization leader is a clone of the ESP. She becomes worried about Kaoru putting herself in danger and begs Shiki that they must stop her. After Kaoru's "accident" Yuka cuts her hair and promises she will never cry again. For sensei's and Kaoru' will, she chooses to meet with Z. At the meeting, Yuka doesn't want to become a member of the Z Organization because she refuses to form an alliance with the ESP's clone. She changes her mind after Shiki tells her that he would sacfrice himself for her. Story Z Arc Yuka steals Incho's alice when he came back from his trip. Members of Z and Yuka leave then run into Mikan and Hotaru and leave unknown that the poison bullet hit anyone(Hotaru). When Mikan and the group break into the Z organization she is supraised to see Mikan and learns that Mikan has the nullification alice. When Mikan gets captured and put into the prison Yuka volunteers to deal with her. As Yuka meets Mikan she kicks her in the stomack and gives her the antidote for Hotaru's illness. When she tries to steal Natsume's alice Mikan stops her with a burst of nullification. Yuka gives Tsubasa and Ruka a cure for Mihara's alice by having lick the blood off a knife. She later sneaks into the academy again to give Narumi the stolen alice stones. Time Travel Arc She is seen at a cafe and Shiki gives her two pictures of Luna, older and a current version. This makes her worry about Mikan's safety, because of Luna's soul sucking alice and runs out of the place. Yuka comes to the academy to take Mikan afraid that she will take the same path as her. She saved Tsubasa and took care of him when he got lost during the misson and inserted Noda's Time Travel Alice into him. When everyone was discussing that Mikan should leave with her mother Yuka was shown hiding and listening to everything said. She leaves her hiding place to calling Mikan's name and running after her, but she is already leaving to time travel into the past with Noda, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka. Current Arc It is learned from Hijiri Goshima that Yuka is waiting for Mikan at the warphole. A bag of alice stones and letter from her arrive afterwards, saying that she is sorry for the trouble and that Mikan may have the Insertion Alice, so these alice stones would be helpful. As Mikan is putting the alice stones in everyone's bodies Yuka is seen thinking of Mikan. It is revealed she and the other adults were attacked by the ESP. They are where they are now, because Yuka teleported here when Narumi protected her from a tranquilizer meant for her from the ESP. Yuka guilty for causing Narumi trouble says she will leave him once and for all, but first will heal Narumi's wounds. She is stopped by Narumi who grabs her hand and he confesses to her about his regrets about letting go outside alone. Narumi tells Yuka that he wants to go with her and then embraces her. She knows Luna has taken control of students with her soul-sucking alice and sadly calls Luna stupid for doing this. Yuka hears a voice calling for her, which is Mikan who has gained a telepathy alice that was in the bag Yuka gave the group. In Chapter 132 Yuka and Narumi are seen again. Yuka and Narumi kiss and she is still convinced that her prescence will cause him harm. After Narumi falls asleep she leaves, she is confused why she kissed him, but comes to the conclusion that she cares for Narumi the same as before. Alice With the Instant Teleportation Alice, Yuka has the ability to teleport from one place to another. Apparently, the Teleportation Alice also allows her to bypass obstacles and security, as she is able to enter a room and disappear without a trace. Yuka's most notable Alice is her Steal-Alice. This rare and valuable Alice was the root of all her problems during her time in the academy. Her Stealing-Alice gives her the ability to drain or suck out another person's Alice completely or halfly from his/her body, which sometimes leaves the victim in a state of weakness. Any Alice she has taken instantly forms into an Alice stone, where its size depends on how much power she has stolen. She is potentially limitless as she steals alices. If she can steal an Alice from a body, Yuka also has the ability to insert stolen Alices into another person, including herself, granted that the alices are compatible with the person. She is, without a doubt, recognized as one of the most proficient alice-users seen, as she is able to fully control any alice she is given. Relationships Izumi Yukihara Main article: Izumi Yukihira At first Yuka hated Izumi, but after a while she fell in love with him (despite the 12-yr age gap). During the flash back, Nodachi said that Yuka and Izumi were best friends, but there was no sign of "friendlyness". After Yuka's blant confession,Yukihira realizes his feelings and confesses his love.They sleep together, and he leaves Yuka's side to see Rei, and dies. Izumi mentally apoligizes mentally to Yuka. Mikan is their only child. Mikan Sakura Main article: ''[[Mikan Sakura|''Mikan Sakura]] Mikan Sakura is Yuka's one and only daughter to Izumi Yukihira. Yuka gave birth to Mikan with the aid of Kaoru. Later on, Yuka attempted to steal Mikan's Alice in order to protect her from the academy. However, Kaoru stopped her from doing so, telling Yuka that there is a reason why they were born with Alices. When Yuka feared the danger she has put Kaoru and her family in, she left after saying goodbye to Kaoru. With the academy still hot on her trail, Yuka struggled to keep Mikan safe while she was on the run. However, Yuka was forced to leave Mikan in the care of an old man, who found them out in the snow. Though it pained her to be separated from her child, Yuka knew that Mikan would be better off without her. Yuka continued to keep her distance after this in order to rouse suspicion from the academy. When Mikan meets Yuka in the Z Arc she hates her for stealing linchou's alice and Hotaru's illness. At the time Mikan wasn't aware of Yuka being her mother. After the events Mikan saw from the past Mikan is eager to meet Yuka, but this time as mother and daughter. Kaoru Hyūga Main article:''Kaoru Hyūga'' Kaoru and Yuka became the best of friends during their time in the academy. Kaoru generally looks after Yuka and cares for her well-being. She often takes Yuka under her wing and cheers her up when she is depressed. Yuka finds it very comfortable to open up Kaoru. As an upperclassman, Kaoru often teaches her and gives her advises. As an act to protect her from the elementary school principal, Kaoru pushed Yuka into revealing her Stealing-Alice's significance, which earned a great respect from the middle school principal. Kaoru also encouraged Yuka to become stronger when she graduated from the academy. Later on, Kaoru was seen helping Yuka deliver Mikan. As time passes, Yuka felt guilty for burdening Kaoru. Thus, she decided to live on her own and gave Kaoru the Healing Alice stone she received from Subaru Imai. When Kaoru died in an accident, Yuka was convinced that it was the ESP's doing and vows to avenge her. Shiki Masachika Main article:''Shiki Masachika'' A relative of the middle school principal, Shiki's high compatibility with other alices makes him the perfect partner for Yuka. Shiki develops romantic feelings for Yuka and holds her in high regard, though the latter does not share the same sentiments. However, their closeness to one another sparks rumors about them being engaged, much to Yuka's dismay. He's perceived as a cold person but only softens up when it comes to Yuka. Quite noble and fiercely loyal, Shiki is willing to do anything for Yuka, as seen when he sworn to stay by her side even though he will never be her 'special' person. In return, Yuka values the bond she shares with Shiki. Yuka's alices and Shiki's compatibility compliment one another, and the two are formidable foes during missions. While Shiki acts as her sword and shield, Yuka is usually the one to finish off opponents by weakening them with her Stealing-Alice. Luna Koizumi Main article: ''Luna Koizumi'' Yuka and Luna were once friends. Luna cared for as her only friend and would follow her around everywhere around the school campus. This friendship ended bitterly when Yuka accidentely stole Luna's Alice and the ESP's attention from her. Luna would then start her intense hatred for Yuka and try to manipulate her into thinking herself as a burden. Yuka still thought Yuka as a dear friend and she cried goodbye to her when she escaped the school. Yuki once said tht Luna loves Yuka as much as she hates her. In the present time she calls Luna stupid for controlling Gakuen Alice students under the ESP's orders. Trivia and Notes *Both Yuka and Mikan has stolen Luna's alice. *A part of Yuka's name can mean citrus and the name 'Mikan' was suggested by Yuki, because of this. *Yuka, like Mikan, gained a lot of admirers during her time in the academy, namely Izumi Yukihira, Narumi L. Anjo and Shiki Masachika, along with Shūichi Sakurano and Subaru Imai when they're still young. *Yuka also wanted Rei to be a part of her family with Yukihira. *In Character Pschology Test, Yuka has been choose to become a slave in vol.17 (Subaru Imai), vol.19 (Izumi Yukihira) and vol.20 (Kaoru Igarashi). *During the past stories, it was shown that Yuka always involved in embarrasing and troublesome moments; when she was taken back into school still holding a ladder by Izumi Yukihira, affected by Narumi L. Anjo's pheromone, stalked by Luna, and being blackmailed by Shiki Masachika who showed her picture affected by pheromone. *She's usually seen turning back as a pose in some flashback and chapter images. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Alice Category:Stealing Alice Category:Insertion Alice Category:Instant Teleportation Alice